Display screens of electronic processing systems often include one or more toolbars that allow a user to initiate actions by activating toolbar buttons. Toolbar button activation can be via a pointing device, such as a mouse and a mouse click. Alternatively, touch screens allow button activation with the touch of a user's finger to the button.
The number of toolbar buttons that can be displayed simultaneously to a user is limited by the display screen space allocated to the toolbar and the size of a button. Screen “real estate” is particularly limited on some devices, such as smartphones. Devices with touch screens, in particular, must maintain a minimum button size which is dictated by a user's fingertip size. Effective ways are needed to present more toolbar buttons to a user than can be displayed at one time in the screen space allocated to toolbars.